gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers
is a manga based on the ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing anime, featuring a 'more complete' re-telling of the series by incorporating elements from various other side stories. It was serialized in Gundam Ace. Its English release has been published by Vertical Comics (which has also published the English release of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin). Story The story follows the plot of the Gundam Wing TV series very closely, incorporating plot elements introduced in the prequel manga, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero, and the concurrently-running photonovel, Frozen Teardrop. Therefore, the manga acts as a retelling of the original animated TV series with all backstory and sidestory plot elements incorporated, as the 'complete' story. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode.01: OPERATION METEOR (PART.01) **The year is After Colony 195, and the space colonies began rising up against the oppressive United Earth Sphere Alliance. On the 6th of April, a group of Alliance Space Leos surround a rebel hideout in the L2 Colony Cluster. However, an unknown mobile suit emerges from the hideout and easily destroys the Leos. On Earth, Lady Une, an officer of the Organization of the Zodiac, reports the appearance of the unknown mobile suit to Treize Khushrenada, OZ's leader. Treize realizes that the mobile suit is a Gundam, created to carry out Operation Meteor. He then relays the information to Zechs Merquise, an OZ ace pilot. Back in space, Duo Maxwell, the Gundam's pilot, and Professor G, the Gundam's creator, are being pursued by an OZ fleet from the Space Fortress Bulge. Unable to shake their pursuers, Professor G decides that they have no choice but to enlist the help of the Barton Foundation, and plots a course to L2-V08744, Duo's home colony. However, Duo is angered by this, saying that he'd rather die than take part in a massacre. *Episode.02: OPERATION METEOR (PART.02) **Duo attempts to destroy his Gundam to avoid taking part in a massacre but is prevented by Professor G, who then suggests Duo take the mobile suit to Earth and carry out Operation Meteor his own way. At the same time, on April 7, A.C. 195, four other Gundams are sent to Earth as well; each of their pilots also intending to carry out their own versions of Operation Meteor. Most of the Gundams make it to Earth successfully, but the winged unit sent from the L1 Colony Cluster is intercepted during its descent by Zechs' assault carrier. The Gundam destroys Zechs' support MS with its buster rifle, but Zechs manages to grapple the Gundam with his Mk. IV Leo "Greif" and sink it into the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the other four Gundams make their presence on Earth known as they each begin to attack OZ facilities and squadrons. *Episode.03: Wings of a Fallen Angel (PART.01) **The pilot of the sunken Gundam, who goes by the name Heero Yuy, plans to destroy his mobile suit before it can be captured by OZ. However, he is interrupted by both Duo and a seemingly ordinary girl named Relena Darlian. *Episode.04: Wings of a Fallen Angel (PART.02) **Heero is held captive at an Alliance military hospital, but Duo helps him escape and later recovers both of their Gundams from the sea. *Episode.05: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.01) **Zechs is introduced to the Tallgeese, the original mobile suit prototype, at the Alliance's Corsica Base. At the same time, the base is attacked by the Gundam pilot Trowa Barton. *Episode.06: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.02-1) **As Heero begins to repair his Gundam, he receives orders to destroy an OZ air carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy. Back at the Corsica Base, Trowa continues his assault until his Gundam runs out of ammunition. However, he is saved by the timely arrival of the Gundam pilot Quatre Winner and his support MS team, the Maganac Corps. Volume 2 *Episode.07: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.02-2) *Episode.08: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.03-1) *Episode.09: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.03-2) **Trowa and Quatre's Gundams battle each other, but the two pilots decide that they shouldn't be enemies. Meanwhile, Heero finishes repairing his Gundam by stealing parts from Duo's, and then successfully carries out his latest mission; retrieving the OZ carrier's Gundanium Alloy for his own use in the process. After being informed of the lost Gundanium, Treize puts his plans on hold for building his own Gundam and decides to focus on the deployment of OZ's new Taurus MS. *Episode.10: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.01) *Episode.11: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.02) **Zechs reunites with his old friend Lucrezia Noin at OZ's Lake Victoria Base. At the same time, the base is attacked by the Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. *Episode.12: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.01) *Episode.13: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.02) **The Gundam pilots are each ordered to destroy OZ's Taurus MS, which they are told will be launched at the New Edwards Base where top OZ officials are gathering. However, this gathering is really a peace-talk meeting of the Alliance's top officials, which Relena and her father Vice-Minister Darlian attend as well. This dummy operation is Treize's scheme to manipulate the Gundams into assisting his own plans for conquering Earth. Volume 3 *Episode.14: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.03) *Episode.15: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.04) *Episode.16: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.05) *Episode.17: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.06) *Episode.18: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.07-1) *Episode.19: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.07-2) **Trowa, Quatre and Wufei begin their assault on the New Edwards Base, but soon learn they've been deceived. As the Alliance officials attempt to flee the base, however, Heero's Gundam arrives and swiftly destroys their shuttle. Heero is then informed by Duo of his grave mistake, and he realizes that Operation Meteor has now become a complete failure. His actions also inadvertently cause the death of Vice-Minister Darlian, who reveals to Relena with his dying words her true identity. At the same time, OZ begins a worldwide takeover of all Alliance bases. Zechs uses his new Tallgeese MS to reclaim his homeland, the Sanc Kingdom. Wufei attempts to kill Treize, but is defeated in a sword duel. However, Treize allows him to escape, which leaves Wufei in disgrace. When Heero learns that New Edwards is targeted for destruction by an orbiting missile satellite, he uses his Gundam to intercept and destroy the missile; saving his fellow pilots, Relena and others still at the base. Volume 4 *Episode.20: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.01) *Episode.21: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.02) *Episode.22: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.03) *Episode.23: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.04) *Episode.24: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.05) *Episode.25: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.06) **Relena confronts Heero at their school about her foster father's death, but she doesn't accept his offer for revenge. Meanwhile, OZ spreads word that the real Taurus MS will be launched at their Baikal Base in Siberia; with the intention of luring the Gundams into a trap. Duo, Quatre and the Maganacs attack the base's land transportation route, which is revealed to be a decoy, while Trowa and Heero attack the air route. During the assault, Zechs uses the Tallgeese to battle Heero. However, Lady Une sets her trap in motion when she threatens to use the recently-captured Space Fortress Bulge to destroy the colonies unless the Gundam pilots surrender (to Zechs and Noin's disgust). Heero's mentor Doctor J responds and agrees to surrender, but refuses to hand over the Gundam he created. Understanding Doctor J's implied order, Heero self-destructs his Gundam; seemingly killing himself as well. Trowa tells Duo and Quatre to retreat as he gathers Heero's body. Volume 5 *Episode.26: Lament of Icarus: War of Annihilation (PART.01) *Episode.27: Lament of Icarus: War of Annihilation (PART.02) **While the Gundam pilots are forced into hiding with the colonies held hostage, Zechs secretly rebuilds Heero's Gundam for an intended re-match. Heero manages to recover from his Gundam's explosion thanks to Trowa, who has now disguised himself as an OZ officer, and they journey with Noin to Zechs' Berkley Base in Antarctica. When the Romefeller Foundation sends a search party to hunt them down and expose Zechs as a traitor, Noin and Trowa counterattack. *Episode.28: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.01) *Episode.29: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.02) *Episode.30: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.03) **Heero accepts Zechs' offer for a re-match, but chooses to use Trowa's Gundam instead of his own rebuilt mobile suit. The re-match takes place the next day, but neither pilot is able to outmatch the other. When Romefeller's fleet arrives, Trowa uses Heero's Gundam to deliver extra supplies for a counterattack. However, Zechs chooses to take on the entire fleet by himself and allow Heero and Trowa to escape. Zechs continues to battle the fleet with the Tallgeese until his mask shatters; symbolizing the end of his loyalty to Treize. *Episode.31: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.01) **As OZ begins to take control of the colonies by earning their support, Duo and Quatre decide they must return to space to prevent this; hoping that the other Gundam pilots will follow their example. Volume 6 *Episode.32: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.02) *Episode.33: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.03) **As Duo and Quatre fight to secure transportation off Earth, they discover that the colonies' representatives have been swayed by OZ into denouncing the Gundams' actions. Though feeling betrayed, the two pilots are encouraged to continue fighting when they learn that Heero, Trowa and Wufei have each agreed to return to space as well. As each of the pilots leave Earth, Quatre self-destructs his Gundam to cover their escape. Meanwhile, Zechs is revealed to have survived his ordeal thanks to Mike Howard, the Tallgeese's original engineer, and he also takes off for space. *Episode.34: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.01) *Episode.35: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.02) *Episode.36: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.03) **OZ has captured and imprisoned Heero, Duo, Wufei and the five Gundam engineers at their Lunar Base, while Trowa continues to act under the guise of an OZ officer. Meanwhile, a new mobile suit known as the Wing Gundam Proto Zero begins a rampage across space, destroying OZ sattelites and even colonies. The new Gundam's pilot is none other than Quatre, who has gone insane following the death of his father and seeks revenge against all of outer space. *Episode.37: The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown **Trowa and Heero are sent by OZ to stop Quatre's rampage in their new mobile suits, the Vayeate and Mercurius. Though the two pilots believe they can take advantage of the situation by allying with Quatre to finally attack OZ, Quatre instead attacks them as well. Volume 7 *Episode.38: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.01) *Episode.39: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.02) **Heero battles Quatre, but is outmatched by the Proto Zero. As Quatre attempts to finish him off with the Proto Zero's twin buster rifle, however, Trowa flies in the way of the blast and is seemingly killed in the process. This sacrifice snaps Quatre out of his insanity. *Episode.40: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.01) *Episode.41: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.02) **OZ has become divided over the use of its new Mobile Dolls. As Treize is placed under house arrest by Romefeller for his defiance, Lady Une releases Duo and Wufei from captivity at the Lunar Base and they escape with their newly-upgraded (though unfinished) Gundams. *Episode.42: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.01) *Episode.43: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.02) **On Earth, Relena has revived the Sanc Kingdom with Noin's help in order to continue the pacifist work of her late father, King Peacecraft. Back in space, Heero, Quatre and the Proto Zero are captured by a group of OZ soldiers led by Trant Clark and Hilde Schbeiker. Meanwhile, Zechs meets with colony representatives under the guise of his true identity, Milliardo Peacecraft, as an ambassador of the Sanc Kingdom. After recognizing the influence OZ has gained over the colonies, Zechs uses his new Tallgeese Flugel MS to attack OZ in space. Volume 8 *Episode.44: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.01) *Episode.45: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.02) **Heero is forced by Trant to test the Proto Zero's special cockpit system known as ZERO. However, much like with Quatre, this system drives Heero mad and he goes on his own rampage within the Lunar Base. Quatre manages to stop him, and they both decide to return to Earth. At the same time, Noin and former Alliance major Sally Po work together to recover Heero's Gundam (which he left behind on Earth) and bring it to the Sanc Kingdom. *Episode.46: The Reversed Death - Dazzlement *Episode.47: The Reversed Death - Pride *Episode.48: The Reversed Death - Reversal *Episode.49: The Reversed Death - Approaching From Afar **Duo is confronted by Hilde, who attempts to capture him until she realizes she too is considered an enemy of OZ for her involvement in Trant's group. Though they are both captured, Duo manages to break them out and convince Hilde that the Gundam pilots are on the right side. As they make their escape, however, they are confronted by Trant, piloting the Proto Zero. Trant battles Duo's Gundam in an attempt to gain mastery of the ZERO System, but is unable to do so. Trant then self-destructs the Proto Zero in desperation, but is killed when caught in the explosion. Volume 9 *Episode.50: Chains of Mobius - Lance and Shield **Duo and Hilde are confronted by Zechs, who seeks to join forces with the Gundam pilots. However, Duo attacks Zechs and causes significant damage to the Tallgeese Flugel, but stops when he learns that Zechs is working with Howard (who was Duo's ally on Earth). Though Duo still refuses to join Zechs, Howard offers to finish upgrading Duo's Gundam with the resources on board his spaceship, Peacemillion, and requests that the Proto Zero's remains be brought on board as well. *Episode.51: Chains of Mobius - The Glass Kingdom **Heero joins forces with guerrilla forces on Earth in battling an army of OZ's Virgo mobile dolls, but is outclassed while piloting a Leo MS. However, Noin delivers his Gundam's buster rifle to him, which allows Heero to wipe out the MD army with ease. Noin then brings Heero to the Sanc Kingdom for a reunion with Relena. Back in space, a still-alive Trowa is discovered by his former circus partner, Catherine Bloom, but he has lost all memory of who he is. *Episode.52: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.01) *Episode.53: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.02) *Episode.54: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.03) *Episode.55: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.04) **While Quatre heads out to reunite with the Maganac Corps, who have rebuilt his Gundam, Noin shows Heero where his own Gundam is being kept at the Sanc Kingdom's secret underground hanger (along with several modified Taurus MS). Heero uses the hanger's resources to create new beam weaponry (called "Drei Zwerg") for his Gundam based on data he learned from the ZERO System, but is forced to build imperfect replicas due to lack of available Gundanium Alloy. Later, Heero uses his modified Gundam to defend the Sanc Kingdom from invading mobile doll carriers and then departs for Treize's Luxembourg Base, which is also being invaded by a Virgo MD army. Heero destroys several MD waves there, but his Gundam is eventually disabled and runs out of ammo. However, Treize presents Heero with the Gundam Epyon as a replacement. Back in space, Howard uses parts from the Tallgeese Flugal to rebuild and redesign the Wing Gundam Zero, which Zechs uses to return to Earth following a nightmare he has of the Sanc Kingdom's second destruction. Volume 10 *Episode.56: Fleeting Peace - Glass Kingdom *Episode.57: Fleeting Peace - Fleeting Collapse *Episode.58: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.01) *Episode.59: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.02) *Episode.60: The End of Peace - A Proposition from Epyon *Episode.61: The End of Peace - Zero's Rebuttal **Wufei witnesses the destruction of his home colony in space. Back on Earth, Romefeller launches a final massive assault on the Sanc Kingdom. Noin leads a counterattack and is later joined by Quatre and the Maganacs. Heero returns with the Epyon, but discovers this new Gundam is also equipped with the ZERO System and once again loses control of himself as he fights. Zechs also arrives with the Wing Zero to defend the Sanc Kingdom, but eventually ends up dueling Heero again. Following intense pressure from Romefeller, Relena announces the desolution of the Sanc Kingdom and allows herself to be taken prisoner. Volume 11 *Episode.62: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.01) *Episode.63: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.02) **Heero and Zechs continue to battle each other, but their Gundams' ZERO Systems eventually overwhelm them both. Heero then gives the Epyon to Zechs (believing Zechs to be the more-qualified pilot since it was built by Treize), while taking the Wing Zero for himself as they part ways. Back in space, Duo and Wufei are offered to join a new rebellion called the White Fang, but they both refuse. After they are nearly wiped out by the White Fang's recently-captured space fortress, Libra, the two pilots accept Howard's offer for support on board the Peacemillion. Meanwhile, Relena is offered to become Romefeller's new representative and Queen of the Earth, though in truth as a puppet ruler for their own purposes. Noin and Quatre return to space following the worldwide announcement of Relena's new position, while Heero declares he will kill Relena. *Episode.64: The Future of Choice - Assassination of a Queen **As Queen Relena announces to the world her own intentions for total pacifism between Earth and space (which differ from what Romefeller had intended), Heero prepares to assassinate her to prevent what he perceives to be a false peace. However, he is convinced to spare her by the warm reception Relena receives from the various world leaders. Meanwhile, Zechs is given an offer by Quinze Quarante of the White Fang. *Episode.65: The Artemis Revolution **Heero returns to OZ's Baikal Base with the Wing Zero, in order to secure transportation back into space. While there he is met by Sally, who has recovered Trowa's Gundam. Meanwhile, the White Fang in space announces their intention for resistance against the Earth and reveals their new leader; Zechs, once again, under the guise of his true identity, Milliardo Peacecraft. *Episode.66: The Fall of Bulge (PART.01) *Episode.67: The Fall of Bulge (PART.02) **Zechs announces the White Fang's goals to achieve peace in space by destroying Earth. To prove the White Fang's might, he uses the Epyon to destroy OZ's Space Fortress Bulge. Back on Earth, Treize decides to take over control of Romefeller and relieve Queen Relena of her position in order to fight back against the White Fang. Volume 12 *Episode.68: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.01) *Episode.69: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.02) *Episode.70: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.01) *Episode.71: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.02) *Episode.72: Takeoff into Confusion - Libra *Episode.73: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.01) *Episode.74: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.02) **Quatre learns of Trowa's survival, but he is still suffering from amnesia. However, the remaining members of OZ's Space Force (against Treize's wishes) hold hostage the colony Trowa's circus troupe is staying at. While Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Noin fight off the OZ forces outside the colony, Heero uses the Wing Zero to infiltrate the colony while Sally delivers Trowa's Gundam to its pilot. Heero convinces Trowa to use the mobile suit to defend Catherine and the other hostages, and Trowa's body is able to reflexively remember the controls. The OZ forces counterattack with the rebuilt Mercurius and Vayeate, now mobile dolls, but Heero and Trowa are able to overcome them due to the two units being programmed with their own combat data. After liberating the colony, the five Gundam pilots all unite on board the Peacemillion. Volume 13 *Episode.75: Eve Wars I - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.76: Eve Wars II - Zero Mode *Episode.77: Eve Wars III - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.78: Eve Wars IV - (PART.01) *Episode.79: Eve Wars IV - Decision (PART.02) Volume 14 Characters As the manga is a retelling of the main series, please see After Colony list of characters for a character list Mobile Suits Please see After Colony Mobile Weapons for a list of Mobile Suits in the series. Picture Gallery GoLTankobon_volume01_cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 01 cover GoLTankobon volume02 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 02 cover GoLTankobon volume03 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 03 cover GoLTankobon volume 04 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 04 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.5.jpg|Tankobon Volume 05 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.6.jpg|Tankobon Volume 06 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.7.jpg|Tankobon Volume 07 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 8.jpg|Tankobon Volume 08 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 9.jpg.jpg|Tankobon Volume 09 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.10.jpg|Tankobon Volume 10 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.11.jpg|Tankobon Volume 11 cover New Mobile Suit Gundam W Endless Waltz Glory of the Losers Vol.12.jpg|Tankobon Volume 12 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.13.jpg|Tankobon Volume 13 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.14.jpg|Tankobon Volume 14 cover 20120622115635-41712.jpg page001.jpg 201112230049191248312483.jpg 201112230049191248412484.jpg 201112230049211249912499.jpg gundam wing EWG.jpeg 8E460l.jpg 201112230139011259.jpg 201112230139041249.jpg 201112230139065117.jpg 201112230139135580.jpg 201112230139165524.jpg 1mFFZ.jpg GIEfa.jpg 54974554201106251348182552223287145_000.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 19.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 192.JPG Glory of Losers Cap 193.JPG Vt4c2xPp7uCuKuwdwOCatw.jpg The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese.JPG The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese with spear.JPG EW The Glory of Losers Deathscythe Rousette and Sandrock Armadillo.jpg Episode.33 The lament for Icarus Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03).jpg|Cover for Episode 33, featuring the debut of the TV version of Wing Zero (a.k.a. Proto Zero) in the Endless Waltz continuity. Episode.36 The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown.jpg Endlesswaltz510304.jpg Endlesswaltz5109.jpg Endlesswaltz5118.jpg Endlesswaltz5120.jpg Endlesswaltz5127.jpg Endlesswaltz5128.jpg Endlesswaltz512930.jpg winggundam-MS-Drei Zwerg.jpg Wing (551).jpg Wing (550).jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 02.jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 03.jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 04.jpg Notes * The manga began running concurrently with Frozen Teardrop as part of the 15th anniversary celebration of Gundam Wing in Japan. * The manga replaces all of Kunio Okawara's Gundam designs from the anime series with the Endless Waltz redesigns by Hajime Katoki (including the original five). It also features a minor redesign of Okawara's Wing Zero (called the Wing Gundam Proto Zero) that is later rebuilt into Katoki's "angel-winged" design. In addition, some of OZ's mobile suits have minorly-altered appearances and names. Editions Japanese Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715676-0 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715815-3 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120289-0 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120560-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120738-3 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120953-0 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-101909-2 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-102460-7 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-103137-7 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-103776-8 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-104403-2 *Vol.12 ISBN 978-4-04-105344-7 *Vol.13 ISBN 978-4-04-106191-6 *Vol.14 ISBN 978-4-04-106481-8 English Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-1-94-505434-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-1-94-505435-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-1-94-505436-5 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-1-94-505437-2 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-1-94-505438-9 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-1-94-505439-6 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-1-94-719407-6 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-1-94-719416-8 References *Glory of Losers (English) at Zeonic Scanlations External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201012000658 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/wewogasawara.htm Category:Manga